This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Our work aims to address a bottleneck in crystallography - the systematic growth of single crystals of soluble and membrane bound proteins that are suitable for ultra-high resolution x-ray and neutron studies. We aim to address this problem by using the high throughput, robotic protein crystallization screening techniques that have facilitated screening and crystal growth in the structural genomics world. The effects of varying multiple parameters can be screened and evaluated rapidly, systematically and with dozens of proteins assayed against 1000?s of variables at the same time. We are studying more than 30 different protein systems, including cellular, signaling and membrane bound proteins and enzymes of interest in medical, pharmaceutical, industrial, bio-defense and bio-energy research.